Legends of Chima: 2013
Kraina CHIMA Królestwo CHIMA — niegdyś nieskażony, naturalny raj — stało się polem bitwy między ośmioma zwierzęcymi plemionami. Najlepsi przyjaciele są dziś wrogami. Plemiona walczą o surowiec naturalny zwany CHI, potężny żywioł, który może być zarówno źródłem życia, jak i zniszczenia. Tylko nieliczni dzielni bohaterowie w krainie CHIMA rozumieją prawdziwą naturę CHI i wiedzą, że jego niewłaściwe wykorzystanie grozi całkowitym upadkiem królestwa. Ich dzieje, a także losy tych, którzy chcą ich zniszczyć, znane są jako... LEGENDY CHIMA. Od tysiąca lat zwierzęce plemiona rządzą krainą CHIMA. Do niedawna między lwami, krokodylami, orłami, wilkami, gorylami, krukami, nosorożcami i niedźwiedziami panował pokój. Zwierzęta bawiły się i pracowały wspólnie, a współpraca zapewniała im dobrobyt — aż w CHIMIE wybuchł konflikt. Lwy, które jako pierwsze piły ze starożytnego źródła CHI, poprzysięgły go bronić. Nikt nie sprzeciwiał się władzy lwów nad źródłem, ponieważ plemię to zawsze uczciwie dysponowało CHI. Zwierzęta z całego królestwa używały magicznych kul CHI, by zapewniać moc swoim pojazdom i wyposażeniu, a także samym sobie. Lwy zawsze rozdzielały to źródło mocy po równo pomiędzy plemionami. W końcu jednak górę wzięła chciwość. Młody książę z plemienia krokodyli o imieniu Cragger zażądał, by jego plemię otrzymało więcej potężnych kul CHI. Lwy jednak stwierdziły, że przyznanie zbyt dużej ilości CHI jednemu plemieniu zaburzy naturalną równowagę CHIMY, utrzymywaną od tysiąca lat. Plemię lwów pragnęło sprawiedliwości i chciało chronić całe królestwo. Krokodyle jednak widziały tę kwestię inaczej. Seria niedużych potyczek o CHI przynależne krokodylom doprowadziła do większych bitew. Gdy książę krokodyli Cragger oskarżył lwy o wyeliminowanie jego rodziców i został królem, konflikt między lwami a krokodylami wybuchł na pełną skalę. Konflikt rozszerza się i ważą się losy królestwa CHIMA… Zwierzęta Plemię Lwów Lagravis Lagravis to król plemienia Lwów i ojciec Lavala. Jest wielkim tradycjonalistą i dba o przestrzeganie zasad, a czasami jest też bardzo uparty. Bywa, że kłóci się ze swoim synem, Lavalem, kiedy ten ignoruje przyjęte zasady, ale mimo tego obydwaj bardzo się szanują i kochają. Laval Stary Laval to nieugięty książę z plemienia lwów, który musi ciągle wiele się nauczyć o roli przywódcy. Chce, aby inni uważali go za silnego i odpowiedzialnego dorosłego, ale w głębi serca jest ciągle dużym dzieckiem. Nie uważa on, aby obowiązki były ważniejsze od dobrej zabawy. Ale czy zrobienie komuś od czasu do czasu małego psikusa to naprawdę coś złego? Jak większość dzieci, ma niewyczerpaną ciekawość i nie może się oprzeć przed sprawdzaniem, na ile może nagiąć zasady. Może to być problemem, ponieważ dla lwów przestrzeganie i egzekwowanie zasad jest niezwykle ważne. Czy Laval zda sobie z tego sprawę i zostanie wielkim wojownikiem oraz przywódcą, jakiego jego plemię potrzebuje? Nowy Laval jest księciem plemienia lwów. Uwielbia płatać figle i bawić się z przyjaciółmi. Jak większość dzieci, jest bardzo ciekawski. Czasem ta ciekawość jest początkiem wielkiej przygody. A czasem pakuje go w nie lada kłopoty. Laval uważa, że jest już wystarczająco dorosły, ale wciąż musi wiele się nauczyć, zanim będzie mógł zostać wielkim przywódcą. Sprawy dorosłych mogą jednak na razie zaczekać. Zbliża się wyścig Speedorów, który trzeba wygrać… Longtooth Stary Longtooth to starszy żołnierz, który nie chciał dołączyć do plemiennej starszyzny jako jeden z przywódców. Twierdzi, że zbyt lubi frontową „akcję”, aby z niej zrezygnować. Tak naprawdę jednak dużo bardziej lubi MÓWIĆ o akcji, niż brać w niej udział. O wiele zbyt często narzeka na drobne uciążliwości, aby być wielkim bohaterem, ale można na niego liczyć w razie walki... chyba że akurat będzie go łupać w kościach. Nowy Longtooth to stary żołnierz, który nie chce zrezygnować z wojaczki. Przynajmniej sam tak twierdzi! Z powodu różnych dolegliwości Longtooth nie jest już tak potężnym wojownikiem, na jakiego stara się wyglądać. Mimo to, gdy dochodzi do walki, można na nim polegać… Oczywiście dopóki coś mu nie strzeli w krzyżu! Lennox Stary Lennoxa najłatwiej spotkać w Speedorze lub w lwim pojeździe. Większość uważa go za lekkomyślnego młodzieńca, który szuka rozróby i zabawy. To prawda — kiedy prowadzi lwi atak, bywa niezwykle pochopny, a gdy kieruje Speedorem, lepiej zejść mu z drogi. Ma jednak swój rozum i wie prawie wszystko o jedno- i dwuśladach. Jego wrogowie mogą go lekceważyć, ale Lennox ma dla nich parę niespodzianek. Nowy Lennox sprawia wrażenie kogoś, który najbardziej na świecie kocha wyścigi Speedorów i jazdę swoim lwim pojazdem szturmowym. Nie jest jednak tak beztroski, na jakiego wygląda. Lennox wie wszystko o dwu- i czterokołowych pojazdach, a każdy przeciwnik, który uzna go za łatwy cel, srodze się pomyli! Leonidas Stary Leonidas to żołnierz i strażnik z plemienia lwów. Leonidas nie jest głupi. Po prostu nie może utrzymać w głowie więcej niż jednego pomysłu naraz. Jeśli wydać mu polecenie — np. „Pilnuj wejścia do świątyni” — wykona je ofiarnie i bez wahania. Jeśli jednak wydać mu drugie polecenie — „Wyczyść w tym czasie swój miecz!” — całkiem się pogubi. To facet, który NAPRAWDĘ nie jest w stanie żuć gumy i iść jednocześnie. Jeśli jednak zażądać, aby żuł gumę, a POTEM szedł? Wykona każde z tych zadań lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nowy Leonidas ma problemy z wykonywaniem kilku zadań jednocześnie. Będzie strzegł świątyni, jeśli dostanie taki rozkaz. Ale jeśli w tym samym czasie będzie musiał wyczyścić swój miecz, kompletnie się pogubi! Wystarczy jednak wyznaczyć mu jedno zadanie naraz, a wykona je jak nikt inny. Plemię Orłów Eris Stary Wprawdzie członkowie plemienia orłów są często rozproszeni, ale Eris jest zawsze nadzwyczaj skupiona i ma niezwykły refleks — pewnie dlatego, że więcej czasu spędza z istotami naziemnymi (jak np. z Lavalem) niż z tymi, które żyją w chmurach. Uwielbia przygody i zagadki, a także snuć opowieści lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jest też bardzo sprytną wojowniczką. Braki w sile nadrabia strategią. Walcząc z Eris, trzeba wykorzystać zarówno ciało, jak i umysł, bo zawsze ma jakieś sztuczki w zanadrzu. Nigdy nie miewa złych zamiarów... chyba że ktoś ją sprowokuje. Zwykle jako pierwsza wyciąga pomocną dłoń i nigdy nie zostawia przyjaciół w potrzebie. Zawsze można na nią liczyć. Trzeba tylko uważać, żeby nie zaczęła opowiadać dowcipów — często nie są one takie śmieszne, jak jej się wydaje. Nowy Eris kocha przygody i zagadki, a na dodatek świetnie opowiada ciekawe historie. Jest znacznie sprytniejsza i inteligentniejsza niż reszta plemienia, co czyni ją bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem. Eris jest lojalna i skora do pomocy. Zawsze można na niej polegać — o ile nie wyprowadzi się jej z równowagi! Eris uwielbia opowiadać dowcipy. Często jednak nie są tak śmieszne, jak jej się wydaje! Equila Stary Equila jest „asem lotniczy” orłów i uwielbia ataki z lotu nurkowego — czy to w zabawie, czy w prawdziwej walce. Equila pilotuje orli odrzutowiec — potężną pierzastą machinę podniebną — i dokłada wszelkich starań, by utrzymać swój pojazd w jak najlepszym stanie. Kiedy Equila nie siedzi za sterami, Equila z dumą włada Eglaxxorem, czyli pierwszą z królewskich broni plemienia orłów. Nowy Equila to najlepszy pilot wśród orłów. Uwielbia latać — bez względu na to, czy robi to w czasie wolnym, czy podczas bitwy. Jeśli akurat nie jest w powietrzu, spędza czas na doglądaniu swojego orlego odrzutowca i pilnowaniu potężnego Eglaxxora — królewskiej broni plemienia orłów. Ewar Stary Ewar jest dzielny. Ewar jest silny. Ewar jest wierny. Ale Ewar nie zmienia kierunku — niezależnie, co by się nie działo. Ma w głowie plan bitwy, którego przestrzega punkt po punkcie od początku do końca. Wystarczy jednak minimalna niezgodność z oczekiwaniami, jedna drobna pomyłka, a Ewar gubi się całkowicie. Nowy Ewar jest dzielny. Ewar jest silny. Ewar jest wierny. Jednak Ewar nie zmienia raz obranego kierunku — cokolwiek by się nie działo. Uparcie trzyma się ustalonego planu, a gdy stanie się coś nieoczekiwanego, często traci głowę. Eglor Stary Eglor jest „gadżeciarzem” plemienia orłów — mistrzem balistyki i prymitywnych rakiet. Jeśli dać mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, Eglor może wyliczyć siłę i trajektorię, z jaką trzeba wystrzelić kamyk, który przeleci pół CHIMY i całkowicie obezwładni cel. W jego pierzastych szponach nawet najmniejsza gałązka może mieć siłę pocisku. Jedynym problemem jest fakt, że jego kalkulacje aeronautyczne wymagają tak wiele czasu, że bitwa zwykle się kończy zanim wystrzeli pierwszą ze swoich zbudowanych z patyków i kamieni rakiet. Przeważnie jego śmiertelny atak spada na puste pole bitwy, na którym od dawna nie ma już wrogów. Nie ma też kalkulatora, więc jego nabazgrane kredą równania pokrywają pół orlej góry. Inne orły muszą ostrożnie omijać jego bazgroły, uważając, aby ich nie zamazać — groziłoby to wystrzeleniem rakiet w niewłaściwy cel! Zdarza się to zresztą znacznie częściej, niż orły są gotowe przyznać. Nowy Eglor jest „gadżeciarzem” plemienia orłów. Jeśli dać mu dość czasu, potrafi wyliczyć siłę i trajektorię, z jaką trzeba wystrzelić kamyk, by przeleciał pół CHIMY i całkowicie unieszkodliwił cel. Ewald Stary Ewald to naczelnik rady przywódców orłów i może godzinami debatować na każdy temat — rozważając plany bitewne albo menu obiadowe. Poszukuje idealnego rozwiązania każdego problemu, przez co rzadko udaje mu się faktycznie czegoś dokonać. Tak naprawdę DUŻO bardziej lubi debatować niż coś faktycznie robić. Nowy Ewald jest naczelnikiem rady. Spędza mnóstwo czasu nad znalezieniem idealnego rozwiązania, przez co nigdy nie jest w stanie niczego zrobić od początku do końca. Ewald analizuje wszystko — od strategii w bitwie po dzisiejszy obiad. Znacznie bardziej woli mówić o działaniach, niż je podejmować. Plemię Krokodyli Crominus Stary Crominus to król plemienia krokodyli i ojciec Craggera. Jego żoną jest królowa Crunket. Crominus to silny przywódcą, dbający o bezpieczeństwo swojego ludu. Nie znosił lwów, ale zawsze szanował to plemię. W przeciwieństwie do swojego syna Crominus kierował się logiką i rozsądkiem, a nie emocjami. Wiedział, że walka jest zawsze szkodliwa dla OBU stron. Nie był w żadnym razie pacyfistą, ale był znacznie bardziej pragmatyczny od swojego lekkomyślnego syna. Nowy Król Crominus jest surowy, ale opiekuńczy. W swoich rządach kieruje się logiką i zdrowym rozsądkiem. Crominus nigdy nie lubił lwów, ale ma dla nich szacunek. W przeciwieństwie do swojego impulsywnego syna Król Crominus zdaje sobie sprawę, że walka szkodzi obu stronom. Cragger Stary Cragger zawsze był nadzwyczaj ambitny. W życiu najbardziej cenił zwycięstwo. Lavalowi podobało się to, kiedy się spotkali. W bardzo młodym wieku zostali przyjaciółmi. W owych czasach obu zależało tylko na przygodach, zabawie i okazjonalnych psikusach. Cragger kwestionował to, co Laval jako lew uznawał za przyzwoite, a Laval umiał sprawić, że Cragger śmiał się z samego siebie — co nie było łatwe ze względu na jego przerośnięte ego. Wszytko to się jednak zmieniło, gdy Cragger po raz pierwszy posmakował Chi. Istnieją ścisłe zasady określające wiek wymagany, aby korzystać z Chi, a Cragger był o wiele zbyt młody, by korzystać z jego niesamowitej mocy. Chi dawało Craggerowi poczucie siły, której zawsze szukał. Po tym przeżyciu nigdy nie wrócił do równowagi. Był to początek końca przyjaźni Lavala i Craggera, a także tysiącletniego pokoju CHIMY. Nowy Cragger uwielbia współzawodnictwo. Żyje po to, by zwyciężać. W młodym wieku przyjaźnił się z Lavalem. Spędzali całe dni na wspólnych przygodach i zabawie. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, gdy Cragger złamał zasady i zasmakował Chi. Był zbyt młody, by zapanować nad tak wielką siłą, przez co zmienił się na gorsze — zawładnęła nim żądza władzy. Niestety oznaczało to nie tylko zerwanie przyjaźni z Lavalem, ale też koniec tysiącletniego okresu pokoju w Chimie. Crooler Stary Crooler wykluła się z jaja zaledwie parę sekund po Craggerze. Jest równie ambitna co jej brat-książę, ale znacznie sprytniejsza. Zawsze skłania swojego brata do podejmowania ryzyka, a potem korzysta z jego zdobyczy lub bezlitośnie wyśmiewa jego porażkę. Wiele istot uważa, że to ona tak naprawdę włada plemieniem krokodyli, co wcale jej nie przeszkadza. Odpowiada jej sytuacja, w której posiada władzę, a nie musi się zajmować irytującymi aspektami oficjalnego jej sprawowania. Nie ma zamiaru obalać Craggera — woli nim manipulować dla własnych korzyści. Doskonale wie, jak go podejść. Zna jego kompleksy i ciągle je rozgrywa, aby osiągnąć własne cele lub po prostu go zdenerwować. Jest najokrutniejszą przedstawicielką całego plemienia krokodyli. Nowy Crooler jest okrutna, przebiegła i bardzo samolubna. Jest też siostrą bliźniaczką Craggera. Crooler urodziła się tuż po swoim bracie i zawsze stara się nakłonić go do tego, by robił to, co ona chce. Gdy mu się udaje, Crooler wszystkie sukcesy przypisuje sobie, a w razie niepowodzenia okrutnie drwi ze swojego brata. Wielu uważa Crooler za faktyczną przywódczynię plemienia. Ponad wszystko uwielbia podstępnie nakłaniać swojego brata do wykonywania jej planów. Crug Stary Crug to przyboczny zbir Craggera. Jest duży, silny i ślepo posłuszny. Nigdy nie kwestionuje rozkazów. Po prostu wykonuje każde zadanie, jakie zleci mu Cragger — nawet najbardziej szalone. Mimo porywczej i niebezpiecznej natury, potrzebuje swojego ukochanego misia, aby zasnąć. Nazywa go Płetwosłodziakiem. Nowy Crug to zły krokodyl, który pracuje dla Craggera. Jest duży, silny i zawsze robi to, co mu każą — nawet jeśli jest to coś złego lub głupiego. Crug może wydawać się wredny i groźny, ale nadal śpi ze swoją pluszową żabką, którą nazywa „Płetwosłodziakiem”. Crawley Stary Crawley to kolejny przyboczny krokodyl. Jest żylasty, nerwowy i szybki. Używa swojego pokrytego ostrymi łuskami ogona jako bicza o ogromnej mocy — uderza, przewraca i chwyta nim wrogów. Crug atakuje silnymi, niszczącymi ciosami. Crawley natomiast męczy przeciwnika setką drobnych uderzeń. Crawley i Crug to najgroźniejsi żołnierze Craggera. Nowy Crawley to wredny, nerwowy i zły do szpiku kości krokodyl. Razem z Crugiem pracuje dla Craggera. Ma ostry jak brzytwa ogon, którego używa jak bata do przewracania, unieruchamiania i okładania swoich przeciwników. Crawley i Crug już w pojedynkę nie są zbyt mili. Razem tworzą naprawdę paskudny duet. Plemię Kruków Rawzom Stary Rawzom to naczelny mistrz złodziejski plemienia kruków, gotowy podwędzić cokolwiek, jeśli tylko będzie miał ochotę. Jest zwinny i uważny — jeśli się zbliży, lepiej pilnuj kieszeni! Rawzom to jednak nie tylko drobny złodziejaszek. Ma też doskonały wzrok, dzięki czemu jest doskonałym podniebnym obserwatorem i tropicielem. Nowy Rawzom to najlepszy złodziej spośród wszystkich kruków. Jeśli tylko nadarzy się okazja, jest w stanie ukraść wszystko i wszystkim. Rawzon dysponuje nie tylko wyjątkowymi umiejętnościami złodziejskimi, ale też doskonałym wzrokiem, dzięki czemu świetnie sprawdza się jako tropiciel. Razar Stary Razar jest egocentryczny i nie przepuszcza ŻADNEJ okazji, by zrobić coś, co przyniesie mu korzyść. Jeśli czasem sprawia wrażenie wspaniałomyślnego, lepiej się mieć na baczności — na pewno kryje się za tym jakiś podstęp. Oznacza to, że przynajmniej jest przewidywalny, bo wiadomo, że zawsze postąpi w sposób najbardziej chciwy i samolubny. Często współpracował z Craggerem, rzecz jasna nie ze względu na jakąkolwiek wspólnotę poglądów filozoficznych, ale dlatego, że było to dla niego najbardziej opłacalne. W każdym konflikcie są jakieś łupy, a Razar dąży do tego, aby zdobyć lub wykraść ich jak najwięcej. Zresztą uważa Lavala za zbytniego pięknoducha. Czy Razar stwierdzi kiedyś, że takie postępowanie jest błędne? To zależy, czy coś dzięki temu zyska. Jeśli tak... to być może. Razar jest po prostu najemnikiem i będzie walczył dla tego, kto najwięcej zapłaci... a po walce okradnie swojego szefa. Nowy Razar jest bardzo zachłanny i niezwykle samolubny. Zawsze zrobi tylko to, z czego będzie miał korzyść. Nawet jeśli wydaje się, że Razar robi coś dobrego, to na pewno tylko gra pozorów. W każdej sytuacji szuka wyłącznie korzyści dla siebie. Uważa Lavala za „zbytniego pięknoducha”, więc sprzymierzył się z Craggerem… Ale tylko tak długo, jak będzie mógł na tym korzystać! Rizzo Stary Rizzo to zapuszczony rozbójnik o potarganych piórach i tylko jednym oku. Chlubi się tym, że „wyżera z samego dna śmietnika”. Nawet kruki mają odrobinę godności. Rizzo jej nie ma. Z dumą nadał sobie przydomek „basza bezwstydu”. Nowy Rizzo to niechlujny zbieracz o brudnych piórach i z przepaską na oku. Chlubi się tym, że „z niejednego śmietnika jadł chleb”. Większość kruków ma odrobinę godności — w przeciwieństwie do Rizzo. Z dumą nazywa siebie „baszą bezwstydu” i to wcale nie na wyrost! Razcal Stary Razcal to księgowy plemienia kruków. Wszystkie kruki kradną, ale nie wszystkie liczą. Dlatego potrzebują Razcala. Odnotowuje on wszystkie łupy zdobyte przez kruki i ocenia ich wartość (z uwzględnieniem inflacji i innych „sił rynkowych”). Dla kruków ważna jest wiedza o pozycji zajmowanej na przestępczej drabinie. Ich pozycja zależy w dużym stopniu od zdolności kradzenia szybko i często, więc „oficjalna wartość” określana przez Razcala bardzo pomaga określić status w obrębie plemienia. Bez Razcala kruki byłyby tylko złodziejami. Dzięki niemu mogą być „mistrzami złodziejskimi”. Nowy Kruki uwielbiają kraść, ale lubią też wiedzieć, jaką wartość mają wszystkie zdobyte przez nie rzeczy. Jednak nie wszystkie kruki potrafią liczyć. Razcal zna się na liczbach i jego zadaniem jest oszacowanie wartości wszystkich skradzionych dóbr. Dzięki jego „oficjalnym szacunkom” członkowie plemienia mogą ocenić, czy dobrze sprawdzają się jako mistrzowie złodziejskiego fachu — a to bardzo istotne dla wszystkich kruków! Plemię Wilków Worriz Stary Wilki to istoty stadne, żyjące w takiej bliskości, że wytworzyły coś na kształt wspólnego umysłu. Zazwyczaj łatwo i jednogłośnie podejmują zbiorowe decyzje, więc właściwie nie ma potrzeby posiadania przywódcy. Jednak nomadyczna natura wilków i ich podróże w bojowych karawanach sprawiają, że często wchodzą w kontakt (i konflikt) z pozostałymi plemionami, powstała więc potrzeba wyznaczenia kogoś odpowiedzialnego za negocjacje z „innymi” (jak wilki określają wszystkich spoza tego plemienia). To zadanie przypadło Worrizowi, ponieważ uznano go za „najbardziej ujmującego”. W rzeczywistości jest bezwzględny, bezduszny i zdradziecki. Na swoje szczęście umie ukrywać swoją prawdziwą naturę na tyle długo, aby oszukać innych. Niekiedy, w razie potrzeby, umie nawet sprawiać przez chwilę wrażenie czarującego. Wśród bezlitosnych wilków uchodzi za „męża stanu”, ale to określenie niewiele znaczy dla innych plemion. Nowy Wilki to istoty stadne. Żyją w takiej bliskości, że wytworzyły coś na kształt wspólnego umysłu. Worriz jest okrutny, bezwzględny i zdradziecki. Został wybrany przez resztę wilków, by w ich imieniu kontaktował się z „innymi”, czyli wszystkimi spoza ich plemienia. Potrafi udawać miłego i świetnie ukrywa swoją prawdziwą naturę, ale na tle pozostałych wilków wypada jako ten najbardziej normalny i porządny. Wakz Stary Wakz to starszy członek watahy — niezwykle podstępny i nie dbający o to, czy atak przeważającymi siłami na przeciwnika jest uczciwy czy nie. Niewielu wilków dożywa tak sędziwego wieku, a Wakzowi udało się to tylko dlatego, że okazał się bardziej podstępny i bezwzględny oraz silniejszy od swoich przeciwników. Nowy Wakz jest przywódcą sfory. Czerpie niebywałą przyjemność z pokonywania przeciwników dowolnymi dostępnymi metodami. Niewielu wilków dożyło takiego wieku jak Wakz. Niewielu też jest tak silnych, okrutnych i przebiegłych! Wilhurt Stary Jest podobny do Worriza, ale jest pozbawiony wszelkich zalet jego osobowości. Wilhurt ma tylko dwie ambicje: polować i walczyć. Jeśli nie robi jednego albo drugiego, trochę mu odbija. Lepiej więc, aby zawsze miał jakieś zajęcie. Jeśli zbyt długo nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy, staje się NAPRAWDĘ niebezpieczny. Nowy Wilhurt jest taki jak Worriz, tylko znacznie mniej miły! Zależy mu tylko na dwóch rzeczach: polowaniu i walce. Lepiej mu na to pozwolić, w przeciwnym razie może zrobić się naprawdę nieprzyjemny! Winzar Stary Winzar nie wie, co znaczy słowo „strach”. Serio! Nie ma pojęcia, co miałoby ono znaczyć. Jest silny, szybki i sprytny. Można go spotkać w pierwszym szeregu w każdej bitwie. Słabsi przeciwnicy pierzchają na sam jego widok! Ale ma to swoją cenę… jest od stóp do głów pokryty bliznami, a jego twarz zniekształcają paskudne ślady szponów. Lepiej nie pytać, skąd ma te rany… pokaże to na swoim rozmówcy! Nowy Winzar jest silny, szybki i przebiegły, a na dodatek nie zna słowa „strach” (nie wie nawet, że w ogóle istnieje). Zawsze jest pierwszy do walki i potrafi wzbudzić strach zarówno we wrogach, jak i sojusznikach. Całe jego ciało jest pokryte bliznami, ale lepiej nie pytać go, skąd ma te rany, bo gotów jest to zademonstrować! Plemię Goryli G'Loona Kochana mała gorylica, która podziwia Gorzana i chce być taka jak on. Jej idolką jest też orlica Eris. G'Loona ciągle rwie się do misji przeznaczonych dla starszych członków plemienia i często jeździ na gapę na mechu Gorzana. W przyszłości chce zostać bohaterem i pojawiać się nagle w samym środku akcji, niosąc ratunek. W praktyce jednak to ją Gorzan i inne goryle muszą często ratować. Gorzan kocha ją jak swoją młodszą siostrę, ale wolałby, aby nie ruszała się z owocowych sadów. Kiedyś G'Loona zostanie w końcu bohaterem — może dzięki skórce od banana przypadkowo rzuconej pod nogi wroga we właściwym momencie. Tymczasem jednak Gorzan stara się trzymać ją z dala od niebezpieczeństw. Gordo Gordo, filozoficzny przywódca Goryli, wprowadza całe plemię w zrelaksowany nastrój dzięki codziennym sesjom jogi i różnym pogadankom. Gordo potrafi błyskawicznie przejść od powtarzania newage’owych frazesów do wymierzania kopniaków wrogom. Niezwykła elastyczność zyskana dzięki praktykowaniu jogi pozwala mu w niecodzienny sposób posługiwać się wieloma rodzajami broni, dlatego zawsze uprzedza ciosy przeciwnika. Na ogół goryl ten marzy jednak tylko o tym, żeby móc się wyluzować. Gorzan Goryle są bardzo silne, ale i bardzo łagodne. Właśnie taki jest Gorzan, który uchodzi za jedną z najbardziej wrażliwych istot w kranie CHIMA. Jest niezwykle potężny i z łatwością radzi sobie z większością wrogów, ale po walce rozpacza nad losem „biednych kwiatuszków”, które przy okazji podeptał. Czasami Gorzan przykłada zbyt dużą wagę do rzeczy niezbyt istotnych — zamiast stanąć u twego boku w walce prędzej pomógłby ci wyciągnąć robaki z futra lub udzielił ciekawej porady. Jest nazbyt sentymentalny i potrafi godzinami z rozrzewnieniem patrzeć na kwiaty. Czasami też odczuwa ból za kogoś innego, zanim ten ktoś w ogóle zda sobie sprawę, że coś go boli. Gorzan jest AŻ TAK wrażliwy. Uważaj też przy powitaniu — każdy może liczyć na potężny uścisk pełen miłości (po którym ledwo można się ruszyć). Jeśli więc chcesz często umawiać się z Gorzanem, pomyśl lepiej o jakiejś zbroi. Gorzan to fantastyczny kumpel — a podczas walki nieprawdopodobnie skuteczny wojownik — ale czasami trochę trudno się z nim dogadać. Grizzam Biały goryl na przezroczystym Speedorze to naprawdę niesamowity widok! Ze względu na własną wyjątkowość lubi każdego, kto też jest choć trochę nieprzeciętny. Jego ulubionym mistrzem w wyścigach Speedorów jest paw Dom de la Woosh! Lis Furty Młody osierocony lisek, BARDZO mądry i bardzo sprytny. Jest sam sobie panem i myśli przede wszystkim o sobie, ale jego wielkie serce sprawia, że i tak zawsze postępuje słusznie. To mały, sprytny, charyzmatyczny złodziejaszek. Skunks Skinnet Jeśli trafiłeś do krainy CHIMA i masz ochotę się pośmiać, to na Skinneta zawsze możesz liczyć. Temu pechowemu skunksowi nic się nigdy nie udaje. Jego plemię przestało istnieć. Najpotężniejsza broń, jaką dysponuje, to straszny smród, który przypadkiem pojawia się zupełnie w innych momentach niż powinien. Krótko mówiąc, sukces nie jest jego największym przyjacielem. Mimo tego Skinnet nigdy się nie poddaje. Zawsze stara się być na czasie i w centrum wydarzeń. Na ogół jednak sprawy przybierają bardzo śmierdzący obrót. W takich sytuacjach Skinnetowi zawsze jest bardzo przykro. Mówi wtedy „przepraaaaaaszam”, śmiesznie przeciągając przy tym samogłoski. Chociaż to nie jego wina, że nie potrafi kontrolować swoich naturalnych skunksich odruchów, stara się wynagrodzić innym wyrządzone szkody. Skinnet nie jest powiązany z żadnym plemieniem i uchodzi za najbardziej neutralną istotę w krainie CHIMA. Wcale mu się to jednak nie podoba. Chciałby, żeby ktoś go zaakceptował i dał mu szansę zostania bohaterem. Skinnet wyposażony jest prawdopodobnie w najpotężniejszą broń w całej krainie, ale żadna ze stron konfliktu nie pali się do skorzystania z tej „nuklearnej możliwości”, ponieważ jest ona zbyt nieprzewidywalna. Tak naprawdę wszyscy lubią Skinneta, tylko nie bardzo chcą przebywać blisko niego. Czasami skunks występuje w roli negocjatora między stronami, ale zazwyczaj udaje mu się zmusić wszystkich uczestników rozmów do ucieczki jeszcze przed ustaleniem warunków rozejmu. Chi CHI to surowiec naturalny o niesamowitej mocy, który przepływa przez święte wody CHIMY, dając życie i zasilając większą część królestwa. CHI zawiera czystą siłę natury w skondensowanej postaci i umożliwia jej używanie przez mieszkańców CHIMY. Z początku, kiedy spływa z góry Cavora i do rzeki Cavora, wygląda jak magiczna woda. Jego moce pozostają uśpione, póki nie dotrze do świętego źródła Chi, strzeżonego przez plemię lwów. Tutaj Chi miesza się z unikalnymi minerałami zawartymi w tym niezwykłym źródle i tworzy świecące, niebieskie kule. Przez ograniczony czas można przechowywać CHI w kieszeniach lub pojemnikach, używając go w razie potrzeby. Wojownicy z CHIMY często mają ze sobą „awaryjne” kule Chi, których używają, kiedy jest to absolutnie konieczne. Kule Chi przekazują ogromną siłę natury do silników, broni itp. Większość mieszkańców CHIMY nosi na ramionach i klatce piersiowej specjalną uprząż, przeznaczoną do przechowywania kul Chi. Gdy ktoś umieści kulę w swojej uprzęży, Chi daje niezwykły przyrost żywotności i siły. Chi wzmacnia instynkty zwierzęce, moce i zdolności, dając łączność z najbardziej pierwotnym, zwierzęcym stanem. Dzięki Chi taka istota może doświadczyć wzrostu szybkości, siły i wytrzymałości. Kule Chi mogą zasilać pojazdy i maszyny przez kilka godzin lub kilka dni — zależnie od tego, jak dużo mocy wymaga mechanizm. Ostatecznie jednak kula zostanie wyczerpana. Taka kula przestaje świecić i ostatecznie wyparowuje, powracając do natury. W razie użycia Chi przez istotę, przyrost mocy trwa przez kilka godzin, ale jest nadzwyczaj wyczerpujący. Tak więc należy zachować umiar podczas korzystania z kul Chi… chyba że akurat trwa bitwa. Chi ma wiele unikalnych właściwości, wpływających na całe królestwo CHIMA. Poziom Chi w świętym źródle nigdy nie może zbytnio spaść ani wzrosnąć — CHIMIE groziłyby straszliwe katastrofy naturalne. Równowaga Chi wpływa na równowagę naturalną całej CHIMY. Tak więc nigdy nie można pozwolić, aby święte źródło zostało wyczerpane lub się przepełniło. Ogranicza to możliwości korzystania z Chi przez poszczególne plemiona, ale też sprawia, że Chi jest regularnie wykorzystywane. Dlatego też lwy ZAWSZE rozdają Chi poszczególnym plemionom, nawet jeśli niektóre z nich są wrogie. Nie mogą zrównoważyć przepływu, po prostu wyrzucając Chi. MUSZĄ się upewnić, że Chi zostanie zużyte, bo w przeciwnym razie równowaga królestwa CHIMA zostanie zaburzona, a krainę zniszczą niewypowiedziane klęski. Speedory Królestwo CHIMA jest bardzo duże. Tak więc podróżowanie na nogach (czy nawet skrzydłach, jeśli ktoś je ma) po jego terenie byłoby bardzo powolne. Dawno temu zwierzęta zebrały skały, które spadły z góry Cavora, i wykuły z nich koła o niezwykłej mocy i wytrzymałości. Zamocowały je w niewielkich rydwanach, nazwanych Speedorami. Koła stanowią część natury i czerpią z niej większość swojej energii. Są one najsilniejsze w bujnych dżunglach, na zielonych wzgórzach i w omszałych kanionach CHIMY — wszędzie tam, gdzie bujnie kwitnie życie. Na jałowych terenach i pustyniach mogą jednak mieć kłopoty. Na wielkiej arenie CHIMY odbywają się oficjalne zawody sportów speedorowych, ale młodsi mieszkańcy CHIMY często wymykają się do skalistych kanionów i na leśne bezdroża, by zaznać emocji i szybkości. Wielka arena CHIMY znajduje się na ogromnym, pokrytym mchem placu przed świątynią lwów. Podczas zawodów na arenie za sprawą mocy kuli złotego Chi pojawiają się liczne trasy i tory wyścigowe. Rzadko spotykane złote Chi ma moc pozwalającą na przekształcanie krajobrazu — może obniżać i podnosić teren, a także tworzyć naturalne przeszkody z roślinności i skał. Wszystkie plemiona, niezależnie od dzielących je różnic, zawsze wysyłają drużynę jeźdźców współzawodniczących o nagrodę — jedną, niezwykle potężną kulę złotego Chi. Zwycięstwo jest świętowane przez wiele tygodni po zawodach. Niekiedy plemiona korzystają też z zawodów, by rozstrzygać pomniejsze spory i konflikty dyplomatyczne. Zawody na wielkiej arenie to oficjalnie tylko sport, ale często uważa się je za zamiennik plemiennych walk. Zamiast bić się na polach bitew, plemiona mogą rozstrzygać spory w wyścigach. Przez wiele lat zawody Speedorów były niezwykle spokojne i pozwalały sprawnie rozstrzygać spory, ale ostatnio powstały nowe napięcia, a konflikty eskalowały tak, że ich zakończenie na wielkiej arenie staje się niemożliwe. Pojazdy Krokodyla łódź Craggera Na bagna wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. Po ich mętnych wodach porusza się krokodyla łódź Craggera wyposażona w kłapiące szczęki na dziobie, potężny ogon na rufie oraz rakiety zasilane CHI. Żeglarzom z szybszych łodzi wydaje się, że zdążą uciec, ale tylko im się tak wydaje — Cragger w każdej chwili może wypuścić w pogoń za wrogami miniłódki oraz helikopter. Sam widok potężnej, opancerzonej krokodylej łodzi odstrasza większość intruzów wchodzących na bagna, zanim jeszcze zdążą narobić kłopotów. Motocykl Eglora Czy słyszycie szum tego podkręconego silnika zasilanego CHI? To Eglor na swoim motocyklu pędzi przez leśne ścieżki i patroluje terytorium Orłów. Wielkie terenowe opony umożliwiają mu pokonanie nawet najtrudniejszych przeszkód. Z kolei podwójne działka zasilane CHI bez trudu radzą sobie ze wszystkimi napotkanymi pojazdami Kruków. Kiedy trafi się poważniejszy przeciwnik, Eglor może uruchomić tryb latania i wznieść się na motocyklu w powietrze, by ostrzelać przeciwnika z góry. Goryli cios Gorzana Zapytajcie jakiegoś krokodyla lub wilka, co myślą o pojeździe goryli cios, a odpowiedzą jednym słowem —;nieuczciwy”. Goryle należą do najpotężniejszych istot w krainie Chima. Kiedy więc wyposażymy goryla w olbrzymi opancerzony pojazd z miotaczami bananów na ramionach oraz arsenałem różnych rakiet, staniemy oko w oko z nieposkromioną potęgą. Choć Goryle są bardzo spokojnymi stworzeniami, po wejściu do swojego pojazdu mogą wyrządzić mnóstwo zniszczeń, nie specjalnie się nawet starając. Pojazd bojowy Worriza Wilki jednocześnie cenią moc i zwinność. Dlatego właśnie Worriz zlecił zbudowanie dla siebie legowiska bojowego, czyli potężnego pojazdu, który może podzielić się na pięć mniejszych: helikopter, dwa śmigacze, wilczą ciężarówkę oraz wilczy motocykl. Schwytanych więźniów można umieścić w mobilnej celi więziennej, na której zamontowaniu bardzo zależało Windrze. Silniki pojazdu bojowego wydają charakterystyczny odgłos wycia, który niesie się na olbrzymie odległości i mrozi krew w żyłach każdego, kto go usłyszy. Podniebny kruk Razara Orłom wydawało się, że skoro schowały CHI na górskim szczycie, to jest tam bezpieczne. Zapomniały jednak, że Kruki dostaną się wszędzie, jeśli tylko będzie tam można ukraść coś cennego. Podniebny kruk Razara to szybki, zasilany CHI, świetnie uzbrojony pojazd powietrzny zaprojektowany z myślą o przebijaniu się przez systemy obronne Orłów. Kiedy tylko Kruki zdobędą CHI, mogą od razu wrzucić je do ładowni i zająć się ucieczką. Ten pojazd Razara pozwala Krukom osiągać nowe szczyty złodziejskiej sztuki! Orzeł-napastnik Equili Orzeł-napastnik to najpotężniejsza maszyna Orłów, zaprojektowana z myślą o potyczkach z pojazdem bojowym Worriza i innymi wielkimi pojazdami. Gumowe gąsienice radzą sobie w każdym terenie, a przednie szpony umożliwiają usuwanie z drogi pni drzew i innych przeszkód. W czasie walki skrzydła pojazdu się podnoszą, odsłaniając podwójne wyrzutnie rakiet, które skutecznie radzą sobie z przeciwnikami. Jeśli sytuacja zrobi się naprawdę gorąca, Equila może się katapultować, by odlecieć w bezpieczne miejsce. Rozpruwacz Crawleya To wyjątkowo podła maszyna wyprodukowana w plemieniu krokodyli. Potężne tyle koła Rozpruwacza mają ogromną siłę i pchają pojazd przez dżunglę z wielką prędkością. Terenowe gąsienice pozwalają Rozpruwaczowi pokonywać gęste zarośla, bagniska, pola skalne, pustynie i niemal każdy inny rodzaj terenu. Twarde jak żelazo, zębate szpony mogą ściąć każdą przeszkodę, a sam widok kłapiącej paszczy tego mechanicznego potwora starcza, by przegonić przeciwników z jego drogi. Crawley często używa go, by wykradać CHI innym plemionom. Przechowuje je potem w tajnej komorze. Orzeł Eris Złodzieje CHI nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że Eris atakuje ich w myśliwcu — aż jest za późno. Eris zasiada w przypominającym dziób kokpicie tego pojazdu i rusza w przestworza zawsze, kiedy to konieczne. Ostre jak brzytwa szpony mogą szarpać na sztuki nieprzyjacielskie pojazdy lub delikatnie podnosić skradzione CHI, a rakiety zniechęcają przeciwników. Potężny silnik rakietowy zamontowany u góry pojazdu może wznieść go w niebo nad CHIMĄ w ciągu paru sekund, a pierzaste skrzydła zapewniają dużą zwrotność. Myśliwiec jest najszybszym pojazdem latającym w królestwie. Lwi atak Lennoxa W sytuacji, w której wiele plemion usiłuje wykradać sobie nawzajem CHI, lwy potrzebują szybkiego i silnego pojazdu obronnego. Najlepszą obroną jest atak! Pojazd Lennoxa ma szybkostrzelne rakiety i dyski, które mogą z łatwością zatrzymać przeciwnika. Groźne szpony znajdujące się z przodu mogą niszczyć inne pojazdy, a znakomite zawieszenie pozwala nie tylko pokonywać strome wzniesienia, ale i zapewnia wygodę kierowcy. Duża szerokość oznacza, że pojazd jest nadzwyczaj stabilny, dzięki czemu Lennox może poruszać się dzikimi traktami, odcinając drogę ucieczki złodziejom CHI. Szybowiec Razcala Razcal nie jest tylko księgowym — jest też znakomitym pilotem i odpowiada za cenne szybowce plemienia kruków. Ten cichy szybowiec jest nadzwyczaj szybki i zwrotny. Dzięki temu Razcal może błyskawicznie zniżyć się nad niespodziewającym się niczego celem i schwycić go potężnymi szponami szybowca. Skrzydła można rozłożyć do szybowania lub złożyć do szybkiego lotu nurkowego. Umocowany z tyłu łańcuch może spętać ścigających na tyle długo, by dać Razcalowi szansę ucieczki — lub, jeśli Razcal ma ochotę, pochwycić ich. Inne plemiona skarżą się, że szybowiec jest używany do kradzieży, ale według kruków służy on jedynie do ochrony kruczego CHI. Dziwią się, że nikt im nie wierzy. Wilczy pojazd Wakza Pojazd Wakza jest niezgrabny, ale ma dużą moc i doskonale nadaje się do wykonywania błyskawicznych rajdów i rabowania CHI innych plemion — zazwyczaj orłów. Zębate koła wycinają drogę w dżungli i zapewniają stabilność nawet w najbardziej nierównym terenie. Dopalacze nie tylko jeszcze bardziej zwiększają moc, ale też świetnie wyglądają i sprawiają, że pojazd ryczy niczym wilk. Działo pozwala oczyszczać trasy ucieczki z przeszkód, ale czasem Wakz gdzieś utyka. Wtedy przydaje się zamontowany z tyłu kołowrót, pozwalający wyciągnąć go z kłopotów. Bronie Siekielot Podobnie jak każda broń orłów, Siekielot jest doskonale wyważony. Jest lekki jak chmurka i na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się niewinnym połączeniem drewna i szkła. Drewniana rękojeść może służyć jako przyrząd pomiarowy, a przezroczyste ostrza wykonano z gęstego kryształu, jaki można znaleźć w tajemniczych skalnych wieżach. Ich kształt cechuje się matematyczną precyzją. Opowieści o wypadkach, jakie spowodował Eglor podczas testowania tego sprzętu, stały się legendą. Pazurakiet Projekt Pazurakieta jest oparty na Tnikrawku. Szpon „podarował” pewien wilczy kowal, dysk sonarowy został „pożyczony” od orłów, a ich połączenie pozwoliło stworzyć wygodną broń, którą można władać przy użyciu jednej ręki. To korzystne, jeśli druga ręka jest np. przywiązana za plecami. Albo właśnie coś kradnie od niczego niespodziewających się darczyńców. Po włączeniu Pazurakiet ładuje się potężną energią i wystrzeliwuje niszczący impuls. Naładowanie jest czasochłonne, warto więc dobrze wycelować za pierwszym razem! Bastion Jak niemal każda „własność” kruków, używane w tym plemieniu bronie są wytwarzane z różnych skradzionych dóbr. Ostrza Bastionu zostały skradzione orłom i przemalowane. Nie do poznania! Broni tej można używać jako tarczy, wystrzeliwując jednocześnie impulsy Chi, albo korzystać z jej ostrzy do otwierania puszek. Dziabacz CHI Dziabacz Chi to jedna z mniejszych broni honorowych, pochodzących z przedwiecznych czasów. Według legendy broń ta pozostaje lojalna wobec każdego, kto strzeże świętego źródła CHI. Leonidas jest niezwykle dumny, że zasłużył na władanie tą bronią. Kiedyś po ciemku pomylił ją ze zwykłym dziabaczem i użył jej jako wykałaczki. Było mu wstyd się komukolwiek przyznać! Źgak CHI To jeden z bardziej zaawansowanych wilczych projektów. Jego zaawansowanie sprowadza się do nasycenia go energią CHI. To szczytowe osiągnięcie wilczej myśli technicznej. Maczugus Maximus Maczugus Maximus to świetna broń na wilki. Wystarczy skierować koniec z Chi na szarżującego wilka, a ta zacna pałka sprawi, że bestia zawyje. Broń ta bardzo mocno lśni, więc w świetle dziennym można używać jej lustrzanej powierzchni do dezorientowania wilków świetlnymi zajączkami. Dekalus Dekalus to jedna z ulubionych broni Lennoxa. Nie ma się co dziwić. Kieł ze złotego leochium stanowi pamiątkę pierwszego lwa, który napił się ze świętego źródła Chi. Kieł z białego chimoralium upamiętnia puszczę i grunt zniszczone w tornado i trzęsieniu ziemi, które stworzyły górę Cavora. Przypominają one, że tworzenie i niszczenie idą w parze. Bronie Chi nie powinny służyć do niszczenia. No chyba że to koniecznie. Jak na przykład teraz. Orlixxor Orlixxor to pierwsza królewska broń stworzona w plemieniu orłów. Ma dwa idealnie wyważone ostrza — przypominające, że szybkie ciało do równowagi potrzebuje szybkiego umysłu. Equila uważa za wielki zaszczyt możliwość władania tą bronią. Gdy nie jest w użyciu, jest ona zamykana w zaawansowanym, niezwykle bezpiecznym sejfie znajdującym się na klifie, gdzie mieszkają orły. Zbrojmistrz orłów może tu zapewnić jej odpowiedni odpoczynek, odzyskanie mocy i opiekę. Kiełus Kiełus przypomina kieł tygrysa szablastozębnego i jest wykonany z chimoralium — niezwykle gęstego minerału przypominającego lód, powszechnego w CHIMIE. Większość plemion posiadło umiejętność pozyskiwania tego minerału i tworzenia z niego narzędzi, broni i cennych przedmiotów. Kiedy broń jest zasilana Chi, przypomina zaczarowany sopel lodu. Płomiesz Płomiesz czerpie energię z ciężkiego gazu bagiennego, jaki można znaleźć na terytorium krokodyli. Gaz jest pompowany do kostura. Gęsty żel chemiczny znajdujący się na końcu zapala gaz po odkręceniu zaworu. To wygodna pochodnia i broń. Winzar używa Płomiesza do wypalania lasów, przypalania przeciwników lub ich pojazdów, oświetlania drogi nocą lub pieczenia szybkiego obiadu. Chwytorat Każdy szanujący się kruk kradnie rękami, nogami i tym oto hydraulicznym Chwytoratem. Po naciśnięciu przełącznika wysuwa się, umożliwiając złapanie dowolnego przedmiotu z bezpiecznej odległości. Potem urządzenie równie szybko się zsuwa, umożliwiając błyskawiczną ucieczkę. Monumentus Monumentus to najstarsza z królewskich broni plemienia krokodyli. Jest to berło i obrońca Crominusa. Ma typowo krokodyli kształt kłów i piły łańcuchowej, a także cenny królewski kryształ. Podobnie jak wszystkie starożytne bronie, Monumentusa należy używać rozważnie, aby nie zachwiać równowagi plemion i całej CHIMY. Crominus jest nieco innego zdania i sądzi, że każdy władca może używać swoich broni jak chce. Gronk Kowal plemienia krokodyli, Cranvil, jest mistrzem maczug. Uważa, że maczuga maczudze nierówna: może i wszystkie wyglądają podobnie, ale każda, którą wykuje, musi być niepowtarzalna. Dlatego nadaje im imiona oparte na dźwiękach, jakie wydają, gdy uderzają w coś twardego. Krank i Gronk to przykłady jego mistrzowskiego rzemiosła. Nazwy odzwierciedlają też jego niechęć do długich słów. Źgabak To kolejny wynik eksperymentów Eglora nad użyciem prymitywnych rakiet jako broni. Jego powierzchnia jest pokryta wzorem wykrywającym trajektorię. Eglor sądzi, że może kierować tą bronią przy użyciu siły umysłu. To oczywiście nieprawda, ale nikt nie ma serca mu tego powiedzieć. Czasem broń ląduje mu na talerzu, ale co tam — początki zawsze są trudne. Dziabacz Zwyczajna, solidna dzida, używana przez niemal wszystkie plemiona do ćwiczeń, a także w walce i w turniejach. Jest prosta w obsłudze: można nią rzucać albo dźgać. Łatwo ją zastąpić, jeśli się zapomni, gdzie się ją położyło. Albo jeśli zaśnie się na warcie i ktoś ją ukradnie. Źgak Niezawodna broń boczna Lavala. Boczne ostrze może służyć do przycinania grzywy, ale to mniej ważne. Ważniejsze, że broń ta świetnie nadaje się do zrzucania Craggera ze Speedora. Źgakostur Źgakostur to ulubione przez wilki narzędzie do rąbania. Zarówno uchwyt, jak i ostrza są wykonane z metalu czarnego jak smoła. Broń nie ma zupełnie żadnych cudownych właściwości i nie wiążą się z nią żadne legendy. Wśród wilków sposobem na zdobycie prestiżu jest wykazanie się umiejętnością zadania jak największych obrażeń jakąkolwiek bronią, która jest pod ręką. W gorączce chwili może to prowadzić do zadania szkód własnemu pojazdowi, karawanie, a nawet kończynom. Raz się udaje, a raz nie. Katara Broń boczna Leonidasa to standardowe wyposażenie lwów. Jest to pierwsza broń, jaką otrzymują dorastający członkowie plemienia. Stanowi ceremonialny symbol mądrości i siły, jakich oczekuje się od lwów. Krank Kowal plemienia krokodyli, Cranvil, jest mistrzem maczug. Uważa, że maczuga maczudze nierówna: może i wszystkie wyglądają podobnie, ale każda, którą wykuje, musi być niepowtarzalna. Dlatego nadaje im imiona oparte na dźwiękach, jakie wydają, gdy uderzają w coś twardego. Krank i Gronk to przykłady jego mistrzowskiego rzemiosła. Nazwy odzwierciedlają też jego niechęć do długich słów. Piorux Potężny Piorux o stalowych skrzydłach ma niemal hipnotyczny wpływ na wrogów. A niekiedy także na Eglora, który zapomina użyć go w bitwie, zamiast tego podziwiając jego piękno. Dostał od tego zeza. Serio... Jest z tym problem. Maulus Kły z białego chimoralium są hołdem dla Matki-Wilczycy, która dała wilkom błogosławieństwo umiejętności i siły. Dwa kły w jednej broni to symbol wilków — myślą one i uderzają jak jeden. (Porada: nie ma co wspominać o Matce-Wilczycy przy wilkach. Będą wyć bez końca). Maurak Fakt, że Maurak przetrwał nietknięty w towarzystwie wilków świadczy o jego wytrzymałości. Ta broń ma nieograniczone możliwości. W uchwycie znajduje się rdzeń z najcięższego metalu CHIMY, więc sama waga sprawia, że to groźny oręż. Kieł z białego chimoralium świetnie nadaje się do kłucia przyjaciół i wrogów pod żebra. I wreszcie ładunek CHI sprawia, że sprzęt ten jest właściwie niezniszczalny. Złą tego stroną są paskudne, błyszczące powierzchnie. Królewski Hakraxx Królewski Hakraxx podlega woli jedynie króla plemienia krokodyli. Ta broń jest mniejsza niż Monumentus, ale niech jej wygląd Cię nie zwiedzie! Królewski czerwono kryształ ma niesamowitą moc. Jedyne takie kryształy, jakie znaleziono w CHIMIE, umieszczono w Królewskim Hakraksie i Monumentusie. Gdyby skierować światło kryształu na samoloty orłów, uniemożliwiłoby to im nawigację. Nie byłoby to jednak fair-play, więc Crominus rzadko to robi. Królewski Dzielnik Królewski Dzielnik i jego bliźniaczy oręż to pierwsze ze starożytnych broni honorowych wykutych w CHIMIE. Jest on wykonany z leochium — niezniszczalnego metalu w kolorze złota, znajdowanego w pobliżu skarbnicy Cavora. Królewski kryształ Chi oznacza pierwszego króla plemienia lwów. Broń ta trafiła do Lavala przez pokolenia przodków. Zapewnia ona oświecenie i ochronę swojemu właścicielowi. Jedynie najdzielniejsi i najbardziej lojalni obrońcy CHIMY mogą jej użyć. Aha. Można nią spuścić niezłe manto. Królewski Dzielnik Jedności Królewski Dzielnik Jedności to bliźniak Królewskiego Dzielnika. Od czasu stworzenia obie bliźniacze bronie należały do plemienia lwów, stanowiąc symbol cudownych mocy stworzenia i zniszczenia, które odpowiadają za powstanie CHIMY. Gdy konflikty w CHIMIE eskalowały, Lagravis zdał sobie sprawę z potrzeby odnowienia wszystkich możliwych sojuszy. Zawarł z orłami pakt o walce w obronie jedności CHIMY. Uczcili to, jedząc zbyt obfity obiad. Tnikrawek Tnikrawek to jedyna broń, która zawsze należała do plemienia kruków. Przynosi szczęście na wyprawach złodziejskich. A w każdym razie zawsze jak dotąd przynosiła je Rawsomowi. Kolec w kształcie dzioba podobno szepce na ucho starożytną mądrość Chi posiadaczowi broni. Rawsom twierdzi, że mądrość ta brzmi: „jesteś największym przywódcą kruków w historii”. Super, Rawsom. Jak sobie chcesz. Krajar Jak widać, wilki także podarowały co nieco do zbrojowni kruków. Razar nie potwierdza ani nie zaprzecza, że Krajar odpowiada za wypadek, w którym stracił dłoń. Cisk W twierdzy krokodyli znajduje się jedna z najwspanialszych kuźni CHIMY. Nie jest może piękna, ale kowal Cranvil cieszy się szacunkiem. Jest mistrzem w tworzeniu broni z metali i skał, jakie można znaleźć na bagnach i w ich pobliżu. Mroczne metale mają niezwykłe właściwości magnetyczne i mogą służyć do wytwarzania i modyfikowania wszelkich broni. Crug lubi ten oręż, bo przypomina mu jego ulubioną przekąskę. Soniczny Wyjec Soniczny Wyjec to jedna z bardziej nowoczesnych broni używanych w plemieniu lwów. Został wykuty przez zdolnego kowala, a zaprojektowany dzięki pomocy orłów i ich wiedzy technologicznej. Tworzy skondensowaną falę Chi, która unieruchamia cel. Interesującym efektem ubocznym jest to, że puls soniczny zamienia krojone warzywa w chipsy jarzynowe — zdrowe, pyszne przekąski. Kijka Lennox często używa Kijki do prowokowania wilków. Poza tym jest przydatna jako laska podczas chodzenia po dżungli. Jest wykonana z wytrzymałego, lekkiego metalu, więc doskonale nadaje się do oczyszczania drogi z zarośli. Można ją też zamienić w rożen i wydać przyjęcie. Stafik Stafik to broń wynaleziona, kiedy pewien wilczy kowal założył się, że wykuje miecz, ale zrezygnował w połowie pracy. Po co uderzać jedną bronią o drugą, kiedy można wziąć obie i uderzać w coś ciekawszego? Stakuku Stakuku to broń wynaleziona, kiedy pewien wilczy kowal założył się, że wykuje miecz, ale zrezygnował w połowie pracy. Po co uderzać jedną bronią o drugą, kiedy można wziąć obie i uderzać w coś ciekawszego? Bagnotęt Bagnotęt Crawleya jest wykonany z magnetycznego metalu i przeznaczony do tajnych działań. Groźne, czerwone kły są wykonane z krzywego kamienia — skały wydobywanej z głębi bagien. Broń świeci w ciemności, jest więc znakomitą latarką. No, może nie znakomitą. Ale daje radę. W każdym razie lepsze to, niż nic. Grzmotax Grzmotax to kolejny wynalazek ze złomowiska, przemalowany w sprytny sposób. Razar twierdzi, że błękitne ostrza to krucze skrzydła. Aha, jasne. Broń ma moc wystrzeliwania grzmotu ogłuszającego przeciwnika, po którym dzwoni w uszach przez wiele dni. Dzielnik Dzielnik to coś w rodzaju młodszego brata Królewskiego Dzielnika. Należy on do plemienia lwów i został wykuty z częściej występującego metalu w kolorze srebra. Powstał, aby chronić miasto lwów i święte źródło Chi. Jak wszystkie bronie Chi, wymaga odpoczynku i drzemki po użyciu. Mścijedynek Ta piękna broń jest wręczana następcy lub następczyni tronu krokodyli w dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletniości. Jest to symbol sprytu, rozwagi i siły potrzebnych, by zostać władcą. Ostrza tej używanej przez Craggera broni są wykonane ze złotego leochium i mają kształt krokodylich kłów — ku pamięci pramatki i praojca plemienia krokodyli. Craggerowi bardzo się to podoba. Uważa za bardzo poetyckie, że takiej właśnie broni może użyć, by pomścić utratę rodziców. Mścitl Coś jak piła łańcuchowa o krokodylich zębach, napędzana Chi. Czy kogoś dziwi, że jest to duma plemienia krokodyli? Kilka z tych broni trafiło w ręce szemranych osobników z innych plemion, ale to inna historia. Mścitl Honoru Wakz poprzysiągł lojalność Crominusowi w legendarnej przysiędze watahy, a w zamian dostał tylko dziwaczną, lśniącą krokodylą piłę. To najgorszy „zaszczyt”, jaki go spotkał w życiu. Szkoda, że ta broń jest niezniszczalna. Parę wgięć, pęknięć i rys znacznie poprawiłoby jej wygląd. Mściuma Mściuma wygląda jakoś znajomo. Jeśli spytać Razara, mrugnie i powie, że to broń od pokoleń pozostająca w posiadaniu kruków. Trzeba by jednak być ślepym, aby nie zauważyć, że została zajumana krokodylom. Nawet jej nie przemalowano. Razar ma niezwykłą frajdę z każdej szansy, by powymachiwać swoją zdobyczą.